Love triangle of pure destruction
by EchosongNight
Summary: Okay, so this isn't exactly a real fanfic that I was actually going to put anywhere other than 'my documents' but oh well. It is just a random love triangle between Siax, my character Miku,& Demyx. All rights to Organization 47 go to Alyssa S aka my bff


**Chapter 1**

Miku ran down the streets of the lower levels of 'The World That Never Was' trying to out run the crowd of heartless that were chasing her. She darted from the darkness into the street light as the heartless surrounded her. She had just broken up with Demyx and left her Scythe at his house and her pride stopped her from going back to his house to get it, and now she is paying the price. She looked up at Kingdom Hearts, it was the moon in a certain sense and she begged it to help her survive this. As if her wish had been granted, a man with long spikey blue haired man landed in front of her.

He used his claymore and wiped out all the heartless with one huge blast of power. She had never seen this kind of strength before. It made her feel weak if she had to defend herself against this man, but if she was on the same side, she would feel strong and protected. The man turned around to face her. She studied his odd features. He had an 'X' shaped scar over his nose. He had glowing golden eyes. His light blue hair was long and shiny. He had pointed ears and some of his front teeth looked like wolf fangs. He was tall and well built. His obvious strength impressed her, and his unreadable stare made her shiver.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

His voice was menacing, but oddly, it seemed to calm her.

"I was just on a, walk." She did not want to reveal much to the stranger, especially because he could kill her very easily when she was at her weakest.

The man spoke again, this time he seemed amused.

"You are rather careless to forget your weapon and then walk the streets of oblivion."

Miku crossed her arms and made several faces before deciding what to say to the stranger.

"Yes I suppose it was rather careless of me, and I suppose I should thank you for…saving me." She sighed. Miku looked up at the moon, and then into the strangers eyes. His eyes looked just like the moon, silent and beautiful. It took her breath away when he met her gaze, and he seemed to be staring straight at her soul. "Thank you." She whispered.

The man stepped closer to her, put a hand on her shoulder. "My name is Siax; I am rank number 7 in Organization 13." He said, not breaking eye contact with her.

"My name is Miku, rank number 2 in Organization 47." She said quietly.

Siax raised his eye brows. He seemed to be shocked that she was 2nd in command of a powerful organization. "So you're the women that started to date one of our members." Siax said removing his hand from her shoulder.

"Yeah, Demyx, but we broke up…he wasn't right for me after all." She said looking down at her feet.

Siax's expression softened and he grasped Miku's hand. "Demyx is a fool to let a beautiful woman like you leave. If you were mine, I would treat you like a queen." He said kissing her hand.

Miku's face turned pink and her clothes felt very uncomfortable on her skin.

"W-what, do you mean exactly?" she stuttered.

Siax moved closer to her and put his hand on the back of her head, so that she was looking straight up at him. "I saw you once before, when Demyx brought you to the Organization, and from that day on…I loved you." He said pulling their bodies closer and closer. "So if you want to know what I mean, I would be happy to show you." Siax said. His eyes pierced her heart, like one of cupid's arrows. Miku's eyes were wide and her heart was pounding faster and faster. She gave a small nod, obeying her hearts desire even though she knew it was wrong of her.

Siax leaned forward and kissed her. The street light flickered out, leaving them in darkness. He continued to kiss her and put one arm around her waist. Miku wrapped her arms around his muscular neck, enjoying every bit of this mans passion. Her mind started to blur, and her body began to scream for his touch.

Siax began to kiss her neck, while his left hand pulled the zipper of her purple coat down, revealing her small black under shirt and stomach. Miku let go of his neck and began to pull the zipper of his black coat. He was not wearing a shirt under his coat, so Miku rubbed his muscular chest with her hands.

Miku stopped and slid her arms out from her coat, and started to pull Siax's off his shoulders. Siax let out some kind of purr and ran his fingers thru her short red hair. Miku pressed her body against his, and reached for his belt, but she went a little too low and wound up grabbing Siax's crotch instead, which only seemed to fuel his passion even more because he grunted and started to lick her collar and neck. Siax laughed a deep pleased laugh and moved his hands under her shirt and grabbed her breasts. Miku moaned and screamed before her mind finally went blank and her passion now completely controlled her body.

Miku woke up in an all white room. She was in a bed with Siax, she had her back to him but he had his arms wrapped around her, tight. It took her a few moments before she remembered what had happened last night, and when it finally hit her she felt violated and dirty, but she did not feel guilty for what she had done. Demyx and her were over so their was no need to, but she did feel very sluttish. Siax began to stir so she pretended to be asleep and started breathing slower.

Siax pulled his hands away from her and sat up; he pulled the blanket over her exposed body. She waited for him to begin feeling her up like Demyx did when she was asleep after they would make love, but that never happened, so she just barely opened one eye and saw Siax looking down at her. He played with her hair and kissed her cheek. Miku couldn't hold in her emotions any longer and started to giggle when he kissed her cheek. Siax began kissing her ear, her head, and face, making her giggle more and more.

She turned around to face him; he smiled and lifted her into his lap. She tried to think of something to say to him, but her mind turned up blank, so she simply smiled and kissed his chest a few times and ran her fingers thru his hair.

"So my queen, did you enjoy it?" He purred.

Miku's head was spinning, she knew she enjoyed it but, she was at a loss for words. "W-well, uh um-" she broke off when remembering something that happened last night and licked her lips. Siax raised one eye brow and smiled. "Shall I take that as a yes?"

"Yes, you most definitely can." She said seductively.

A black portal opened in the middle of the room and Organization 13's leader stepped out. Siax pulled the blanket over Miku's body and grabbed his weapon.

"Superior, with all respect you should leave." He said. Xemnas looked at the person Siax was trying to hide and smirked. "Who is under there?" he asked. "I demand you show me." He commanded. Miku popped her head out from under the blanket and gasped when Xemnas pointed his Aerial Blades at her.

"Who is she?!" he shouted. Siax pulled her closer to him and sighed. "Her name is Miku Fury." He said holding her tighter. Xemnas looked amused. "So, she is mother of Demyx's child?" he laughed.

Miku sat up and scowled. "I am 2nd in command of Organization 47, and my relationship with Demyx ended long before this happened!" she yelled. She knocked his weapon away from her face, but it left a burn mark on her hand for touching it. Siax growled and glared at Xemnas. "Leave **now**, Superior." He shouted. Xemnas scowled, and finally left the room.

"You didn't tell me you were a mother." Siax frowned.

Miku felt guilty at first and then angry. "I didn't have a chance to talk with you feeling me up!" she shouted. She pushed him away from her and got out of the bed. She picked up her under garments and started looking for the rest of her clothing. Siax jumped out of bed and walked over to her. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to take things so far. I just love you more than anything." He said lifting her chin to face him. Miku's lip quivered, and she burst into tears and hugged his stomach; it was the only part of him she could reach because of her height. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I'm sorry I got you in trouble with your superior, and I'm sorry I yelled at you!" she sobbed.

"You are the only man I have met that treats me like a person, and I just didn't want you to be like what I thought you might be!" she said hugging him tighter. Siax smiled and picked her up. Miku smiled and hugged his neck.

"We should get dressed." He said setting her on the bed and handing her all of her clothes, and opened his closet to get his clothes.

He pulled out a pair of black pants, a dark blue long sleeved shirt, and underwear. Siax got dressed on the other side of the room, trying to give Miku some privacy, and when he turned around he saw that she was wearing one of his long light blue shirts with one of his belts around her waist. Siax gasped when she turned around and winked at him. She had folded her clothes and set them on the bed and was now pulling her purple knee high boots on. His shirt went about 6 inches above her knees and Siax couldn't help but stare at her.

"So what should we do now?" Miku asked.

Siax shook his head. "Miku, I'm so sorry that I did this to you." He said sitting down on the bed.

"You were only separated from him for a day and I took advantage you. You could have worked it out and gone back to your child, so please, go back and make things right." He said hanging his head.

Miku crawled up behind him; she hugged his neck and buried her face in his soft blue hair.

"Siax, there was nothing to go back to, we didn't love each other anymore and nothing you say will change that."

Siax shook her off of him and walked to the window.

In the realm of darkness it was always night, which meant the moon was always shining. He pulled on his black boots and coat and opened a portal.

"I'm sorry for leaving you, but I have to go." He said. He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her into a kiss.

After a few minutes he slowly pulled away and walked thru the portal.

Miku knew she would have to leave as well so she pulled her coat over Siax's shirt and opened a portal to go home. Unlike the dark portals, Organization 47's portal was rainbow colored. She stepped thru it and walked out into her room in The Castle of Cardboard. She got dressed into her clothes, grabbed her scythe and ran into meeting room to look for Churles. When she opened the door Demyx was waiting for her. He gave her an angry glare and walked over to her. "So, do you know what my superior told me today?" he asked. Miku felt a sickening feeling fall over her.

"What?" she asked.

"He told me that he saw you, in **Siax's **room, in his bed, naked!" he shouted. Demyx paced back and forth angrily. "Is their really nothing left between us?" he asked. Miku looked down at her feet and saw the tears fall onto her coat and boots. "What about D.J., doesn't he matter?" he asked slamming his fist on the table. "Demyx, you said you didn't love me anymore, you said that I should go find someone that can put up with me!" she screamed back.

Miku wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Well Demyx, I have found that person, I love Siax, and he told me that I was his queen! He treated me like a woman!" she screamed louder. She walked over to Demyx and looked him straight in the eye. "And let me tell you something, he is _**way**_ better in bed than you ever were!" she shouted. Miku ran out of the meeting room to Churles's private office. When she opened the door Churles looked up at her with disapproving eyes.

"Listen I don't want to hear it, Demyx said it was over, Siax saved my life, we connected, and then we made love, end of story." She said sitting in the chair across from her leader. Churles nodded and smiled. "I may never really understand the situation, but I just want to say that…Demyx didn't really mean it was over, he told me." She said patting Miku's shoulder. "Yeah, well he should have told _me_, because if he did, I would not have fallen in love with Siax." Miku cried.

**Chapter 2**

Siax walked back into his room thru a portal and looked for Miku. He saw a note on the bed, it read……

_Siax, I thought I should head back to the Organization for my mission. I will be back tonight after my job is completed. I am afraid that I will run into Demyx, so if he doesn't return to your organization, I probably killed him! ^^'_

_I will miss you! See you when I see you! 3 _

_With love Miku!_

Siax chuckled and put the note in his pocket. He walked into his personal bathroom and turned the shower on. He undressed and hopped into the shower. He thought about _his _run in with Demyx. It had been the most awkward encounter of his life. But then he thought about Miku, and the way she held him, and the way she loved him.

He felt bad that he had stolen his comrade's love, he really did, but he had been love struck since the day he first saw her 3 years ago. He could never stop thinking about her. Never. He heard someone open the door to his bathroom and yelled at them to get out. He heard the sound of clothes fall to the floor, and saw the shower curtain open. He turned around ready to punch who ever was there, but stopped when he saw Miku had stripped and got in the shower with him. He lowered his fist and closed the shower curtain. Miku met his gaze and smiled wickedly. Siax pulled her into the spray of the shower head and kissed her. She reached down and grabbed his crotch. Siax grunted out of pleasure and nibbled Miku's lip. She moved her hands up and down Siax's abdominal area.

Siax visited the area's that he knew Miku enjoyed most making her moan and scream. Unfortunately her scream brought one of the Organizations members into his room. Demyx yanked the shower curtain open; grabbed Miku's arm and pulled her out. Miku struggled to break free but Demyx's grasp became harder and harder to break. Siax threw a punch at him but the water coming from the shower started to move and it held him back. "How dare you come here?!" Siax shouted. "Release her!" he commanded. Demyx kicked Siax in his man area and dragged Miku out of the bathroom.

"Let me go! Let me go!" Miku screamed. "Shut up bitch!" he said slamming her against the wall. "You're coming home with me and you are going to beg me for forgiveness." He said opening a portal. Siax broke free and ran after Demyx, grabbing his throat and twisted his arm. Miku pulled away from Demyx and pushed him into the portal. Miku looked over at Siax and then fell to the floor. Siax picked her up and walked back into the shower, trying to wake her up. She shook her head after 10 minutes of Siax calling her name and water pouring over her. She blinked her eyes several times before she finally managed to see straight. Siax held her close and hugged her tight. "I will kill him." He said thru grinding teeth. Miku kissed his cheek.

"You can't, I don't want D.J. to grow up with out his father." She said looking into his yellow eyes. Siax sighed. "Alright, I won't." he promised. Miku smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Do you think you can stand now?" he asked. She nodded and he set her down. They were still in the shower so Miku grabbed the bar of soap and started to rub it against Siax's chest. "So… what are you doing?" he asked moving closer to her. Miku looked at him playfully. "What does it look like I'm doing?" she teased. Siax grabbed another bar of soap and started to rub it on Miku's face and shoulders.

About half an hour later…..

Siax was laying in the bottom of the tub with Miku on top of him kissing his neck, collar, and shoulders. Siax pulled Miku's back down closer to his body. She started licking his collar and neck just like he did the night they got together. Siax grunted and made a howling noise. Miku pushed Siax's hands away and crawled back so that she was near his stomach. She started to lick his stomach up to his chest, to his neck and then his right ear. Siax's front teeth that looked like fangs grew longer and his pupils dilated. He howled louder and grabbed the side's of Miku's stomach.

"Siax, ease up with the hands!" she said struggling to remove his hands. Siax moved his hands up to the side's of her ribs. "Keep…it…up." He grunted. Siax grabbed the side of the tub and it started to crack. Miku bit the side of his ear and ran her hands over his chest. Siax screamed and tightened his grip on the side of the tub. His secret was starting to come out, and he was afraid he was going to hurt Miku. Siax struggled to speak, between every word was a growl. "Miku- you have- to stop!"

His body was jerking and he was grunting and growling, but Miku refused to stop. "Miku! You- must!" he shouted.

"No way, I want to see where this leads." She whispered. "I never knew you could be this turned on." she half whispered half giggled. Miku moved back down to his stomach and even lower. Siax growled and broke a chunk off of the tub. He lost control of his body and everything faded to white.

He could hear Miku shouting and something breaking.

He fought to regain control of himself, and was finally able to when he heard Miku screaming. His vision slowly returned and he saw Miku under him with a bite mark on her shoulder and dozens of other scratches and claw marks. He jumped back crawled away from her. "W-what did I do to you?!" he asked terrified of the answer. Miku stared at him with eyes wide from shock. "Miku! What happened?" he asked again. She blinked several times and then looked at her shoulder and the rest of her body. She crawled over to him kissed his cheek. "You jumped on top of me and started to uh, you know, and then you bit my shoulder. Your eyes changed, they were scary, like it wasn't you that was behind them." She said giving him a hug. Siax helped Miku stand and kissed her forehead. "I'm so sorry, I-I started to feel like I was loosing control of my body so I told you to stop, but its still my fault." He apologized. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her and set her on his bed. He walked back into the bathroom and wrapped a towel around his waist and walked back out. Miku was laying on her stomach and she was fast asleep. He knelt down and stroked her hair. "I will never hurt you again my queen." He whispered. He stuck a bandaged on her shoulder to stop the bleeding, and kissed her good night.

He woke up the next morning when Miku was playing with his hair. "Good morning!" she chimed. Siax placed his hand on hers and frowned. "Miku, I will never hurt you again, I promise." He said sitting up to face her.

One month later………..

Miku and Siax were still dating, and they were even more in love than before.

Siax was introduced to D.J. and became very attached to the baby boy. Miku had to juggle a busy schedule but let no one see that she was tired. She would work most of the day, visit her son during the evening, and them go over to Siax's place. Sometimes she would have several different jobs on the same day as her date with Siax. Things never really changed for Siax, he would go on a mission every few days to collect hearts or recruit more nobodies, but other than that he would stay in The World That Never Was, waiting for Miku to return from her Organization.

Siax walked thru the door of his room and saw Miku asleep on his bed. She was laying on her side and hugging one of the pillows. Siax walked over to her and sat down on the bed.

He leaned over to kiss her, but he saw she was sweating and thought she might be having a bad dream. She started to shake her head, and she gripped the pillow harder and harder. "Miku, Miku!" Siax said shaking her shoulder.

Miku screamed and her eye shot open. She screamed again when she saw Siax, out of surprise. Tears were running down her face and blood started to drip from her mouth. "Miku! What's wrong!" Siax wiped the blood from her lip and pulled her closer to him. Miku started shaking violently and her vision went blurry.

"Siax, I need- to go- to the infirmary- at the castle." She finally managed to choke out the words. Siax opened a portal and carried her thru it to the Castle of Cardboard. Churles was walking down the hallway when she saw Siax holding Miku, and blood was falling from her mouth. "What happened to her!" Churles shouted. She grabbed Miku's arm and pulled her away from Siax. She carried Miku on her back all the way to the infirmary.

Apoctuliptica and Orange were already there sorting some new medicines. Apoctuliptica gasped when she saw Miku. The 2 girls set Miku on one of the beds and hooked her up to the necessary medical equipment. Siax ran into the room several seconds later and ran over to her bedside. He watched as Orange and Apoctuliptica ran around the large room grabbing pills, needles, small jars of medicine, and for some reason, arm restraints. They tied Miku's limbs to the bed and injected her with a strange blue liquid. Miku's eyes opened, she screamed and yelled. Miku struggled and struggled to release herself. She cursed and hissed at everyone around her, like she was some kind of animal. Siax looked at the expressions of the people around him and they all looked calm. "Why are you all so calm, look at her, she's acting like a wild animal!"

Churles grabbed Siax's arm and pulled him to the other side of the large room. "Siax, you need to calm down."

Siax looked over at Miku who was still pulling and kicking. "Why is this happening?" he asked. "We know that your somebody is a wolf-human hybrid." She said forcing him to sit down on one of the beds. "We started to research you when we found out that Miku was with you. It was only a matter of time before your half-wolf blood started to affect Miku." Churles snarled. Siax shook his head in disbelief. "You mean this is, my fault?" he asked. Churles nodded and crossed her arms. "But how?"

Churles rolled her eyes and smacked Siax across the face. "We know very well what happens when a wolf gets very friendly, you start to lose control of your body and your animal instincts kick in leaving your mate defenseless against your lust." Churles shouted. Churles sighed and walked back and forth. "In case you haven't realized this yet, Miku is part cat."

Silence fell over the room, besides Miku's cursing, and Siax got and looked over at Miku. "Sh-she is?" he murmured. Siax walked over to Miku and put his hand on her head. She calmed down slightly at Siax's touch and purred. Siax frowned when he heard her purr. "I love her, what should I do?" he asked Churles.

"The medicine we gave her might take care of the problem, but it mainly depends on Miku being able to fight it off."

After a few hours, Miku finally settled down and fell asleep. Siax stayed by her side all night until she finally woke up the next morning.

"Siax." Miku whispered. Siax kissed her hand and laid his head down next to Miku's stomach. Miku tried to sit up but the restraints held her back. "Siax, why am I tied up?" she asked squirming under the restraints. "They gave you a shot, and it made you go crazy, so they had to tie you up." He said. Siax untied the restraints and helped Miku sit up. She yawned and stretched before sliding off the bed. Siax had to help get her footing. "Siax, I just want to go home and take a nice warm shower." Miku yawned. Siax opened a portal and carried her thru it to his room in the organization. Miku sat down on the bed and removed her knee high boots and coat. Siax remove his own coat and set it on the chair in front of his desk. When he turned around he saw Miku struggling to remove her bra. "Siax, could you help me?" she asked. Siax walked over and tugged and pulled at her bra but no luck. "Uh, it won't budge." He said looking over her shoulder. Miku sighed and rolled her eyes. "If you can't get it off just break it."

Siax raised his eye brows. "Where's the fun if you tell me to break your bra off?" he teased.

Miku elbowed Siax in the gut. "Ugh, never mind, I'll find someway to get it off." She said walking into the bathroom and locking the door.

One hour later Miku walked out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel. She looked around the room for Siax but he was nowhere to be found. Miku shrugged and sat down on the bed. She heard paper crumple when she sat down and saw a note under her. She picked it up and it read…..

_Miku, it's my fault that you got sick. I didn't tell you that my somebody was a wolf-human hybrid. Churles told me that my half wolf blood was affecting you in a serious way. She said the medicine she injected you with would help you fight whatever it is that is so bad, and she said that it was also up to you to fight it. (Not sure what 'it' is) _

_I have gone to find out more about my somebody so that I will never hurt you again. And Churles also told me that you are part cat, I was surprised that you didn't tell me but I'm sure you had your reasons. I will be back this week, I promise. 3_

_You're Lover Siax. _

Miku folded the note and put it in the pocket of her coat and then fell asleep, still in her bath towel.

**Chapter 3**

2 months later………

Miku was sitting outside of The Castle of Cardboard, enjoying the sunny day. She was off duty so she was wearing civilian clothing that was much more comfortable than her uniform. She was wearing blue Capri's with a black studded belt, a pink tank top that had the words "Can you handle this?" written on it, and a pair of new hiking boots. She lay against the large maple tree that grew outside the castle and started to sing a song that reminded her of Siax.

"Don't want you for the weekend, don't want you for a night, I'm only interested if I can have you for life. I know I sound serious, and baby I am, you're a fine piece of realistate and I'm gonna get me some land! So don't try to run honey, love can be fun. Theirs no need to be alone when you find that someone! I'm gonna getcha when I gotcha in sight. I'm gonna getcha if it takes all night! You can bet by the time I say go, you'll never say no! I'm gonna getcha it's a matter of fact. I'm gonna getcha don't you worry about that! You can bet your bottom dollar in time you're gonna be mine, just like I should I'll getcha good!"

Miku stood up and started dancing.

"I've already planned it. Here's how it's gonna be. I'm gonna love you and you're gonna fall in love with me! So don't try to run honey, love can be fun!" Miku sang. She twirled around singing the rest of the song and laughing.

Someone had walked up behind her and grabbed her arms below her shoulders. She turned her head and saw Siax smiling at her with his blindingly white sharp teeth. "I'm glad to hear that, well hurry up and say _go_." He smiled.

They both laughed and chased each other around for a while. Miku laid on the ground beside Siax after they had both wore each other out and stretched. Siax looked at her curiously and sniffed the air. His half wolf blood allowed him to smell things regular humans couldn't. He leaned over and sniffed at her stomach. "What are you doing?" she said pushing his head away. He grunted and sniffed at her stomach again before looking at her in shock. "Is it mine?" he asked. Miku looked at him puzzled. "Is what yours?" She asked. Siax gave her a pout like look. "What do you mean is what is yours?" He asked seeming hurt. Miku stroked his hair and frowned. "I'm sorry Siax, but I really don't know what you're talking about." She apologized. Siax sat up and kissed her. "_Is the pup mine?_" he whispered.

Miku's head began to spin, and her face turned bright red. She felt dizzy and the world around her was spinning. When she could finally see straight, she fell into Siax's arms. "Miku, are you okay?" He asked, worried. Miku's eyes were dull, and her face unreadable. "Pup?" she asked. Siax's eyes showed his pain, even if his expression didn't. "You're not happy?" He asked. Miku's emotions swirled thru her mind and heart until anger was the only one that remained. "Of course I'm not happy!" She shouted. "I already have a 2 year old son, I love him and, I don't want anymore children!" she said slapping Siax. Miku stood up and started to walk away. She fought back her tears and tried to remain strong even though she felt dead inside.

Miku stopped dead when she saw a spike jutting from her chest. Siax had driven one of the spikes of his claymore into her heart. When he pulled away, Miku fell to the ground and watched as her heart rose into the air and into Siax's trembling hand. Tears fell down his cheeks as he held her heart in his hand. Her vision blurred and she was swallowed by darkness.

**Chapter 4**

Miku woke in the infirmary. Demyx sat beside her with his head laying on the edge of the bed. He was holding her hand and crying. She would hear Churles speaking to the other members of the Organization out in the hall. Apparently she was supposed to be dead. Miku turned her head and smiled. "What are you crying for mullet muffin?" she whispered. Demyx's head shot up and tears streamed down his face. "I-I thought you were dead!" he cried. Demyx grabbed Miku and hugged her as tight as he could. All of their treasured memories came flooding into her mind and she started crying too. "D-Demyx, I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you, it just happened and I felt too ashamed to come back to you. Please tell me you forgive me! Please, I just need to hear it, even if your lying!" She wailed. Demyx was silent for a few seconds. "I could never stop loving you." He said. The other members of Organization 47, and Organization 13, swarmed the room. Churles and Apocalyptica were crying, members of Organization 13 looked at her with shock. She sat up, with Demyx still latched onto her. "That's the Miku I know." Churles said with a smile. Miku laughed and rubbed Demyx's back comfortingly. Her happiness lasted only a few seconds before horror appeared on her face. "Churles! Is it ok? Please tell me it's ok!" she cried. Everyone in the room looked puzzled but Churles nodded and ushered everyone out of the room. Demyx stroked her hair. "Is what okay?" he asked with his usual puppy-dog eyes. Churles called Orange into the room to restrain Demyx. "Miku, do you want me to tell him?" Churles asked. Miku shook her head and turned to Demyx. "Demyx, I-I-I'm….pregnant, and its not your baby." She said as the tears streamed down her face. For a moment, it looked like Demyx didn't really understand, but after a few seconds his face turned red with anger. "Where is he?" he asked Churles. When she didn't answer he got louder. "**Where the hell is he?!**" Demyx shouted, breaking free from Orange's grasp. Demyx turned to Miku and reached for Miku making her flinch. Seeing this made Demyx soften his expression. He knelt down and stroked her cheek. "I still love you." He whispered to her. Demyx stood up and kissed Miku's forehead. Demyx left the infirmary, obviously looking for Siax. When he did, small sobs filled the room.

**Chapter 5**

Demyx walked into the prison center of the Organizations castle. Siax sat in the corner with his head on his knees. Demyx kicked the large metal bars of the cell to get Siax's attention. When he looked up, his face grew pale. Demyx glared at him for what seemed like an eternity. "I'll see you on execution day." He said grimly. Siax immediately flinched. Siax stood up and screamed, maybe because he regretted what he'd done, or maybe because he was going to have to pay for it. Demyx knew Miku was alive, and that Siax would not be killed for his crimes, but Siax didn't, and that was all that he needed to get his revenge. Siax fell the ground trembling.

A few hours later, an Organization 47 portal opened up outside the cell. Siax's head turned and tried to make out the figure in the darkness.

The black figure spoke in the ever familiar voice of his past lover. "You tried to kill me." was all it said. Siax ran to the door of metal bars and fell to his knees. "M-Miku?" he said whimpering. The figure said nothing, but its hand reached out and grabbed his chin. "I gave my heart to you….and now I want it back." It said in a cold voice. The figure took out a dagger and stabbed Siax in his chest, piercing his non-existent heart. A fragile pink heart floated into the air and returned to its original body. The figure stepped into the light, her teal eyes glowed with rage and amusement as she watched Siax squirm on the ground holding his bloody wound. The figure turned and left the cell block with out another word.

**Chapter 6**

A medical bed rushed down the hallways of The Castle of Cardboard carrying the blue haired man known as Siax. Blood ran down his chest and dripped off his limp hands. The medical team burst thru the doors of the infirmary where Miku was recuperating. Apocalyptica and Orange sorted thru potions and medicines needed for the operation. Miku woke up when the commotion started and gingerly got out of bed, still to weak to walk. "Orange, what happened, who's on the-" Miku stopped dead when she saw Siax's bleeding body on the operation table. Her face was horror stricken and tears welled in her eyes. "How did this happen?" she asked. Orange looked at her a little confused. Obviously because of her concern for her almost murderer, but patter her back in an attempt to comfort her. "Someone stabbed him last night, while he was in his cell." He said. Miku tried to run over to him but her legs failed and she fell to the floor with a loud thud. "Siax, what happened to you." She wailed. Miku curled up on the floor as if she was in pain. Orange knelt down and helped her to her feet. She slowly limped over to Siax's side. She reached for him but Orange grabbed her and pulled her away from him. She thrashed and screamed, desperately trying to break free. Her instincts kicked in and she clawed at Orange's eyes and bit his arms until he dropped her and cursed as blood dripped down his hand. Churles ran into the room and saw the chaos. She gave bandages to Orange and grabbed Miku's arm, injecting the same strange blue liquid into her once again. Miku fell limp and everything went black.

When she had regained consciousness she was alone in the infirmary. Her arms and legs had been tied down again. She looked up and saw Siax laying on a bed across from her. His breathing was shallow and he had and I.V. in his arm. What bothered her was that he was not tied up. Miku's curious gaze turned into a glare. She hated Siax, he had gotten her pregnant and then tried to kill her. Miku squirmed and pulled her arms until she started bleeding. "Damn, its no use." She said laying back down. She heard Siax stirring and her heart started racing. She struggled franticly to get free.

Siax sat up in bed and watched as Miku pulled and pulled on her restraints, causing blood to pour out of her wrists and ankles. He laughed, utterly amused at the scene. He got up and yanked the I.V. tube out of his arm. He walked over to Miku's side and laughed when he saw her face get pale and her eyes grow wider. He grabbed a scalpel on the table next to him and smiled wickedly at Miku. "Stop! Please stop!" Miku whimpered. Siax bent over and whispered in her ear, "Why should I?" Miku's horror stricken eyes stared at his long sharp fangs, and then at the scalpel he had in his hand. "I-If I die,…so does the baby." She said in cracking voice. Siax's face grew pale. The scalpel fell to the floor.

"I thought, I thought it was dead when I, I thought you were dead." He mumbled to himself. He ripped off Miku's restraints. "Why, did the baby tear us apart? Why don't you want my baby?" he asked. Miku made a break for the door, but she once again fell to the ground shaking. "Because I'm afraid of you." She said curling up in the fetal position. Tears were running down her face as she lay sobbing on the ground. Siax couldn't stand to see this. All he wanted to do was love her and make her happy, but all this time she was just with him for the fear of her life. Siax's eyes lost all emotion. He dropped to his knees and put his hand on Miku's shoulder. Miku flinched and covered her face. "Miku, I thought you knew me better than that." He said half laughing, and half choking back tears. "I love you, and I will always love you. I'm sorry that I made you feel this way." He said. Siax stood up and left the room, the castle, the world, without another word.

**Chapter 7**

Eight months later……

Once again in the infirmary of The Castle of Cardboard, Miku lay in bed screaming in pain. The only difference was this time, she was giving birth. Demyx sat at her side and held her hand. Orange sat at the end of the bed to deliver the baby, mainly because he was the only one qualified to. Helianna, a new recruit, and Churles sat by Miku's bed side also. They both jumped when they heard Demyx's fingers pop and were surprised when they saw that he didn't even seem hurt. Miku's wailing filled the room and made D.J. cry. Apocalyptica had to take him out of the room


End file.
